


Does she know that we bleed the same?

by queenofmne



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: BAMF Clarke, F/M, Not too much, little angsty, unconventional love declarations, wanheda
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-11
Updated: 2016-07-11
Packaged: 2018-07-22 22:46:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,898
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7456825
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/queenofmne/pseuds/queenofmne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bellamy is attacked by a man from Azgeda and Clarke has a message for Roan.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Does she know that we bleed the same?

**Author's Note:**

> I've been pretty busy lately so I wasn't able to write as much, but I really hope you guys like it. I feel like something like this should happen in the show because to me it looks kind of realistic considering everything... Anyway, enjoy ♥

Clarke ran into the room furiously concerned. She was stuck in the med bay for at least half a day and when her mother finally sent her to get some lunch Raven came looking for her frantically, mumbling something about Bellamy and Azgeda and pulling her to the East Wing. Raven didn’t quite elaborate, but Clarke could sense she was shaken and that was enough to be worried.

 

First thing that came into her line of view was Bellamy’s bloody, bruised face. Clarke quickly came to his side, inspecting the damage, but he seemed fine enough that she could now look around the room for an explanation. And she found it right in the far corner of the room. A man was standing there, Ice nation - she could tell by his marks, his arms raised in surrender while Kane held him at gunpoint.

 

„It’s nothing Clarke, it must have been a mistake.“ She didn’t have to ask what happened, it was clear enough that the man tried to hurt Bellamy, but he was trying to calm her down like always.

 

„Talk.“ She turned to the man giving him her best death stare while grabbing a knife from her boot just in case.

 

The man stood silent, just like every good warrior, but Clarke was still known as Wanheda and it would be wiser of him to fear her. With a sick smile on her pretty face she came closer to him, raising her knife in warning and twirling it in her hand for show. 

 

„Talk.“ She gently crossed his cheekbone with the blade while leaving a shallow cut she hoped would sting.

 

„Do you know what’s the penalty for an attempted murder in Skaikru?“ Clarke used her sweetest, most threatening voice once she was met with silence again. She knew this would make him talk. Men were surely good warriors, loyal and strong, but she was indeed a deadly woman and he should know by now that her name was earned, not gifted.

 

The intruder raised his eyebrows expectantly, defiantly. Chuckling slightly at his soon to be destroyed resistance, Clarke whispered „Death.“

 

„I am going to die either way.“ The man stated, already knowing his fate before he even attacked Bellamy. He knew what he was getting into in the first place.

 

„Not necessarily... I mean, you could tell me why you’re here and what you’re trying to do and maybe then I might let you go. If you tell the truth, I order my men to let you go back to your family. I think that is a reasonable deal. Or do you want your people to remember you as the one who started a war?“ Clarke offered, silently praying he would accept, because in the end, violence was not the answer.

 

„How do I know I can trust the Wanheda?“ his stance was still strong and reluctant, but Clarke could see he was more willing to cooperate, she just needed a little more convincing.

 

„Look, neither you nor we want another war, it’s in our shared interest that the peace between the clans remains.“ Clarke thought a little honesty wouldn’t kill anyone and such a simple solution was the one that worked.

 

„Our people have been disrespecting the king and it is demanded that he finds a queen. Someone not only to give him heirs, but also who has influence and power to add to his throne. He needs a good political alliance with the right heda.“ The man finally caved, reasoning with himself that this was his best option. 

 

Clarke was glad she didn’t have to hurt him, not only because he was only respecting his king’s orders, but also for herself. There was enough blood on her hands even without this poor man. He also seemed honest and what he was saying made sense in the crazy clan politics, but there was one thing that didn’t quite add up.

 

„What does killing Bellamy have to do with Roan’s marrige proposal?“ Raven voiced Clarke’s own thoughts and the two girls were now exchanging looks of confusement with Kane and Bellamy.

 

„I don’t know much about my king’s wishes, except that I have to obey. But, he did mention to one of his advisors that you’d never marry him while your king was still alive.“ The man shrugged like it was no big deal, but to everyone else in the room, well except Clarke, this direction of thought came as a shock.

 

„Well Roan knows I’m not a king and he fucking should have came here and asked nicely.“ Bellamy was now furious, more with the thought that someone else might have gotten hurt than anything. But, there was also one part of him, a part he liked to shut down, that was angry with Roan because of how Clarke might have felt if he had died. Once she told him she couldn’t lose him too and it broke him so much that he kept fighting to live just for her.

 

„Your king was wrong. I would never marry him, with Bellamy dead or alive. My mother taught me to marry for love and maybe it’s unrealistic in this world but that doesn’t mean I won’t try. Tell your king that.“

 

Clarke felt bad for the situation Roan was in and honestly, she could understand his decision even if it was deranged. He thought she’d take him if the man she loved was no longer in the picture. Only, he probably couldn’t grasp the truth that she’d love Bellamy even in death. He couldn’t possibly understand her because he never felt it. And she hoped he found his home one day, just like she found hers.

 

Roan was her friend, or something, but ultimately there was a line that nobody could cross. So, she could not close her eyes to a crime like this, some things needed to be said and done. A message needed to be sent not only for Roan, but anyone else who ever thought they could hurt the man she loves. Bellamy always came first, no matter the politics, no matter the peace, no matter what.

 

„Oh and I also have another message for your king and be sure to yell this one out loud for every clan to hear.“ Clarke was back to her Wanheda tone and dangerous smirk and was glad to see that the fear effect was working as she had hoped.

 

Clarke came closer to the man, practically stood in his face, but her attitude was sending waves of power through the whole room. She took his chin between her fingers and tilted his head to make sure he was listening loud and clear. And with a killer look and a deadly cold voice she reminded everyone why people called her the commander of death.

 

„If Roan, or anyone else, ever again came even close to the people I love I will let my warriors slaughter your men in their sleep and then take away the love from their women for the rest of the night while the children watch the carnage with their little forever damaged hearts.“

 

The room was suddenly eerily silent and no one dared to speak. The man nodded, too frightened to muster any words and Clarke slowly lowered the gun in Kane’s hands. Taking the radio from her back pocket she ordered the guards to let their guest pass freely and with a final reminding look towards the man she motioned him to leave the room. Which he did almost too excitedly, practically running away from the group. 

 

Since no one was willing to talk for good ten minutes, Clarke started to question her choice of words and actions. Though, she finally reasoned with herself, she wouldn’t have done it differently if she had the chance. Her heart was telling her what to do and if someone hated her for it, they be damned.

 

“I think you should all get back to work and Bellamy, you need to come with me to the med bay to clean your cuts and see if that’s all the damage.” Clarke’s voice was still authoritative, but it was much softer and more familiar to her friends. 

 

Just like always, everyone listened to her commands, but Clarke was very surprised to see Bellamy following her without a word. Usually he’d counter her on anything, even when he knew she was right, that was one of their bantering games these days, made working around camp that much more fun. 

 

“Are you alright?” Clarke asked carefully while Bellamy made himself comfortable on one of the medical beds.

 

At first he didn’t answer and that made Clarke even more scared. What if that man hurt him and she overlooked the possible wounds? What if Bellamy was mad at her for putting him in that kind of danger? What if he hated her now? Thoughts were running through her head and her hands were twitching in need of Bellamy’s reassuring touch. It didn’t come though.

 

“Tell me you wouldn’t. Please Clarke, tell me you wouldn’t.” he whispered with watery eyes looking scared of what she might tell him.

 

“So would you.” Clarke knew what he was thinking, it finally dawned on her once she heard his unsaid fears.

 

He didn’t hate her, he cared about her so much he didn’t want her to become like Finn. She could see it in his eyes, the regret and loathing that was only directed toward himself. He didn’t think he was worthy of that kind of sacrifice, he wanted to save her from her own destructive actions. 

 

“It’s different Clarke.” he tried explaining exasperatedly, but still didn’t deny her accusation.

 

“You’re right. It is different for me. And because of that I stand behind what I said, I am not running away from it. But you, you should never even think about doing it. At least not for me. Save it for your own different.” she gathered the courage to gently run her hands through his messy hair, attempting to tame it, them both down just enough so he’d understand.

 

He tried so hard wrapping his head around her words. But he couldn’t believe it. He couldn’t believe that she didn’t know by now, that she didn’t know how much he loved her. He couldn’t believe she thought he’d do something like this for someone else instead of her. And the worst thing was that he couldn’t believe she thought of him as her different, as the one for who she was willing to be Wanheda.

 

Slowly he took her hand in his and Clarke was never so grateful for anything in the world like she was for that single touch. Both of them sighed, somehow relieved when their fingers intertwined. Bellamy was now looking at Clarke with so much awe and hope and love that it broke her heart to pieces.

 

Just now, when she felt his fingers tremble against her hand and the way he breathed her in once she was in his tight embrace, she understood her mistake. How could she not see it? They were exactly alike and she was too blind to realize how their actions mirrored one another. How they were both worried about each other, how they protected each other, needed each other, trusted each other, helped each other, fought for each other... And finally, loved each other.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Like always, my tumblr, facebook and instagram are all open if you want to say hi or just look at cute Bellarke posts. Happy summer xoxo -QoM


End file.
